


don't call me baby (unless you mean it)

by sparklespiff



Series: and I've been known to give my all [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, Late presentation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Pining, discussed possible future mpreg, mild a/b/o-style homophobia, no actual mpreg in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklespiff/pseuds/sparklespiff
Summary: When Yuri got home that night, he couldn't help himself. He lifted the fabric to his face and inhaled. Their scents had faded a little, but it still smelled like Victor and Yuuri, mixed with his own scent. This was what it would smell like if he were theirs. If they were his. This was what it would smell like every day, if he lived in a world where they wanted him. He took another deep sniff-- champagne and fresh ice and saltwater and metal andYuri--and then, instead of throwing it in the wash like he should have, he brought the hoodie with him to bed.He wore it the next day, and if anybody noticed that he smelled like Victor and Katsudon, they didn't say anything.Or:Yuri has a hopeless crush. (spoiler alert: it's not hopeless)





	don't call me baby (unless you mean it)

**Author's Note:**

> So I fully intended for the next thing I wrote for this fandom to be some nice, wholesome Chulametti fic. HAHAHA etc, here have this instead.  
>  
> 
> While part of this story takes place before Yuri turns eighteen, I didn't think it merited the underage tag. See the end notes for more detail if that's something you need.

People got weird sometimes about Victor and Katsudon both being omegas. Yuri never did, of course, because he was better than that. Mila said it was because he hadn't presented yet, but what did Mila know? She had terrible taste in men and was constantly heartbroken-- she was as bad as Georgi, even if she acted angry instead of sad about it. Her opinion was worthless.

Apparently there was something about omega scents layered over each other without any alpha to get in the way that made alphas lose their fucking minds and think they had a chance with Victor and Katsudon, even though it was obvious there wasn't room in their perfect two-person bubble for anybody else. Still, Victor and Katsudon were a couple of idiots, and they were lucky Yuri was around, because they were both completely useless at dealing with it. Victor always pretended it had nothing to do with the omega-omega pair thing and everything to do with Katsudon being irresistible to everyone in the world or something, and Katsudon just acted completely oblivious to all of it. It meant it was left to Yuri to warn off delusional alpha morons, which led to annoying situations like motherfucking Leroy (the oldest one, and it fucking sucked so much that there were clones of him on the senior circuit now, even if they were marginally less obnoxious) walking up to the three of them and saying, "Aww, how sweet, your very own guard-kitten!"

Before Yuri could rip Leroy's dumbass face off, Katsudon tilted his head and said, "I'd say he's at least a full-grown cat, don't you think, Vitya?"

"Our Yurio? Something more vicious than that, surely." Victor smiled, a closed-mouth but real smile, and tapped at his lips before continuing, "Has science found a way to make a tiger venomous yet?"

Katsudon shook his head. That was disappointing, because a tiger with venom sounded badass, but Yuri supposed Katsudon would know, since he read science journals sometimes "to keep up, in case I want to apply to grad school," the nerd. (In Yuri's opinion, it was a complete waste of time. Anybody with a brain knew that Katsudon was meant for figure skating like he was meant for nothing else, except maybe being disgustingly in love with Victor.)

Leroy opened his stupid mouth again, and Victor narrowed his eyes at him. "Do we know this guy?"

"I'm Jean-Jacques Leroy!" he said, and then made his idiotic hand sign, like that was going to help Victor decide to remember him.

"Sure," Victor said, and waved a dismissive hand that he then used to fuss at Katsudon's hair. It was unnecessary as hell; Katsudon's hair looked perfect, just like the rest of him. "Sunbeam, I think we need to be over there."

Katsudon nodded, but Yuri recognized the tiny quirk at the corner of his mouth that meant he was amused. "See you later, JJ. Good luck!" Then he smiled, bright like sunlight on the ice, and left JJ dazed and miraculously silent. 

Yuri walked with them to the other side of the room, feeling like all was right in the world, or at least as all right as it got, with Victor and Katsudon ahead of him holding hands, and Yuri guarding their backs, one step behind.

*

The honest, embarrassing truth of it was this: Yuri wasn't actually any better than those idiot alphas. Yuri had had a stupid crush on the both of them since he'd been fifteen. He was almost eighteen, now, and he still had no chance with them, and he still couldn't make his feelings go away.

The only part of it that wasn't completely sad and predictable was that Victor hadn't been first. As far as young Yuri had been concerned, Victor Before Katsudon hadn't been all that likeable, at least not in any real way. He'd been _Victor Nikiforov,_ sure, but he'd been boring and empty and only attractive in the way where you wanted him to notice you just so you could say that he had. Yuri wasn't the kind of pathetic person who'd want something like that.

Yuri had wanted Victor to acknowledge him as a skater, of course, but he hadn't cared what Victor thought of him as a man. He'd wanted Victor's attention. He'd wanted his choreography. He'd wanted his skating expertise, and he'd maybe wanted to prove to Victor that it was possible to be the best in the world without becoming a sad plastic shell of a person. He hadn't wanted _Victor_.

Katsudon, though: even before Victor, even when he couldn't skate a clean program if his life depended on it, Yuuri Katsuki had already been beautiful on the ice. Yuri kicked ass at ballet, and it showed when he skated, but Yuuri Katsuki was a _dancer,_ and he skated like the thing Yuri's dance instructors had never quite gotten him to grasp: not just movement, but the heart of it. Yuri hadn't understood, not yet, but he'd _wanted._

And then Yuri had found him crying in the bathroom and panicked and yelled at him like an idiot, and then Victor had gone and fallen in love with him at the banquet, and then it had been over-- the end of any shot Yuri would ever hope to have.

Things only got worse from there. Yuuri before Victor had been beautiful, but Yuuri _with_ Victor was _Eros_ , was strong on top of being gorgeous, worked hard and didn't stop. He turned out to be competitive as hell, and underneath the scared wallflower act, he was kind of an asshole and hilarious about it. It all added up to Yuri jerking off more than he ever had in his entire life, which was _insane_ , given that his room opened up into Victor's and the baths were public.

Then there was Victor, this new post-Yuuri Victor, who smiled all the time and who could be ridiculous, who woke up one morning in Hasetsu rubbing his eyes and forgot to leave his pillow when he went to whine at Katsudon's door. _Oh fuck_ , Yuri had thought, _he's adorable_ , and his heart had done a single doomed flip in his chest.

Now the both of them were in St. Petersburg and everything was horrible and wonderful all at once. Yuri got to see Katsudon do a crazy number of quad flips in a row just because he could and because it made Victor smile and clap his hands. He got to witness their ridiculous over-the-top cheering when _he_ landed his first quad flip in practice ("I'm glad it's you," Katsudon said, once he was landing it consistently, to which Yuri replied, "I wasn't gonna let that fucker JJ do it," at which point Victor said, "Who?"). He got to share a ballet studio with Katsudon, because of course Lilia had snatched him up in her terrifying claws the second he joined their rink, which meant that on top of watching him at the barre, he got to help Katsudon with his stretches and try to survive Katsudon helping him with his. 

Victor and Katsudon were always inviting him to lunch with them, and having him over for dinner, and he slept in the guest room of their apartment so often they let him decorate it. They were all over his life, and it was amazing, almost as good as a properly earned gold medal, and it made getting over them impossible.

"Yurio!" Victor called, waving from the edge of the rink. "Let Yuuri borrow your hoodie! He's cold!"

"Why didn't he bring his own? Idiot!" Yuri yelled back, but he was already skating to where they stood so he could grab the sweater out of his bag and hold it out.

Katsudon's hand brushed his when he took it. "Thank you, Yurio." After the growth spurt, Yuri was taller than him now, and the sleeves went down to his fingertips. Yuuri lifted his covered hands and laughed. His cheeks were flushed-- from exertion, maybe, or the cold-- and he was standing there wearing something of Yuri's, and he looked happy and so beautiful. "Look, Victor! It's so big!"

"Yuuuuuriiii," Victor said, playful and low, "don't say such suggestive things at the rink. You'll turn me on, and we're in public."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Like you care about that."

Victor laughed and Katsudon blushed, but neither of them denied it, which kept Yuri from having to yell at them, because a denial would have been an outrageous lie. Just about everyone at the rink had overheard them going at it at least once. One time, Yuri had walked in on them fucking in the locker room. Yuuri had been laid out on one of the benches, and Victor had been inside him, and Yuri had seen-- everything. Yuuri's eyes had been closed and his mouth had been open, and he'd had one hand on his dick and one pulling his own hair, and when Yuri dragged his eyes up to Victor's face, Victor noticed him and winked. Yuri still didn't know if Yuuri even knew he'd seen. They never talked about it.

When Katsudon gave the hoodie back the next morning, his scent was all over it. Victor's was, too, because it was clearly ridiculous to expect Victor to go a few hours without rubbing himself all over his husband.

When Yuri got home that night, he couldn't help himself. He lifted the fabric to his face and inhaled. Their scents had faded a little, but it still smelled like Victor and Yuuri, mixed with his own scent. This was what it would smell like if he were theirs. If they were his. This was what it would smell like every day, if he lived in a world where they wanted him. He took another deep sniff-- champagne and fresh ice and saltwater and metal and _Yuri--_ and then, instead of throwing it in the wash like he should have, he brought the hoodie with him to bed.

He wore it the next day, and if anybody noticed that he smelled like Victor and Katsudon, they didn't say anything.

*

Yuri couldn't even skate his feelings out, because every time he showed up at the rink after hours, Katsudon was there. Sometimes he was skating figures, but mostly he skated something that wasn't his long program or his short program or any of the old programs of Victor's that Katsudon liked to use for warming up. It was sexy, but not the way Eros had been sexy-- it was sexy in a shy way, full of longing that didn't make any sense, not if it was about Victor, and all of Katsudon's skating was about Victor. It was a weird program, too, stuffed full of quad salchows, completely useless for competition when half of them wouldn't count for any points. The only other quad in it was the flip, and it was in combination with a triple axel and one of the _four_ other quad salchows, which was stupid as well as crazy, given the points thing.

"What the hell is that?" Yuri finally asked, after his fifth time watching Katsudon skate the entire thing, including the insane final quad flip-triple axel-quad salchow combo. "An exhibition program?" 

Katsudon was breathing hard, and he took a long pull from his water bottle before answering. "Maybe one day," he said, and the strange longing from his skating was in his voice too. "It needs another program to go with it, and that one doesn't exist yet." 

"Why don't you choreograph that other program, then?"

"I can't," Katsudon said. "They're not my feelings to skate." Then he put his skate guards on and walked to his bag. "Ice is all yours."

*

Yuri turned eighteen right before Victor's second-to-last World Championship. There wasn't time for a birthday party, not with Worlds coming up, but there was time to see a doctor and be declared a beta due to not having presented as anything else. That was fine with Yuri. He was perfectly content not having to take three days off every few months for a heat like Victor and Katsudon did, or for a rut like Otabek. Poor Otabek had it the worst; Yuri was glad he wasn't an alpha. Before every rut, Otabek posted a workout video to instagram, like he couldn't help himself, and he always seemed mildly ashamed of it afterwards.

At Worlds, Victor took gold, Katsudon took silver, and Yuri finally clawed his way back onto the podium after the asskicking his growth spurt had given him to take bronze. There was a tenth of a point difference between them all, but it was way less dissatisfying than it had been at his first senior Grand Prix. It could have been because of his position on the podium, but Yuri didn't think that was it. Victor looked gleeful in his center spot, way happier than he ever had when winning gold had been more of a sure thing.

"And that's another year of skating for you, my little cabbage!" Victor said when the photographers were done, grabbing Katsudon in a giant hug and shaking him back and forth. He was so fucking _weird_. Yuri was embarrassed for liking him, and nobody even knew.

Katsudon endured all of this with a smile. "At least three years left, then."

"You'll be skating forever if we have our way, isn't that right, Yurio?" Victor managed to take one of his arms off of Katsudon and used it to drag Yuri in.

Yuri considered shrugging him off, but decided not to. Their scent was surrounding him, heady and sweet, and he'd just won a bronze medal at Worlds. He could let himself enjoy it, just this once.

"You'll never win gold again, Katsudon." He was grinning a little instead of the smirk he'd been going for, but he couldn't make himself stop. "You can retire when I do. No way in hell are you leaving me with the fucking JJs, I don't care how old you get. I don't care if you're literally a skeleton on skates."

"Don't worry, Yura," Yuuri said, looking horribly sincere, the way he got sometimes, with his eyes all serious and warm and focused on Yuri. He was close enough to kiss, and Yuri felt almost stupid enough to try. "I wouldn't leave you anyway."

*

After the press conference where Victor announced that the next season was going to be his last, after the exhibition where Victor and Katsudon did yet another pair skate, and after the strangely tame banquet, Yuri and Victor and Katsudon and all of their friends took a plane and a train to Hasetsu, where a birthday party was waiting for him.

There was cake, and there was pirozshki, and there was his grandfather. There was Mama Katsuki pulling him aside.

"You are a good boy," she said, smiling and patting him on the arm. Yuri remembered when Victor had gotten the you're-a-good-boy talk, and it hurt a little, the difference between that and this. With Victor, it had meant "we approve of your relationship with our son." With Yuri, it meant he'd been shamefully obvious with his feelings somehow and he was being reminded not to be some kind of homewrecker.

Yuri pushed through the tightness in his throat, because these people had been good to him and deserved to know he wasn't going to try and fuck everything up. "I'll be good. I promise."

Mama Katsuki beamed, and it was Katsudon's smile at his most pleased. "I am very happy. Very happy! Now go enjoy your party."

Yuri went into the next room and saw Victor and Katsudon sitting on the floor with Christophe Giacometti. Katsudon was on Victor's lap, which seemed like it should have been stupid and uncomfortable but clearly wasn't, and it looked like Victor was flirting outrageously with Giacometti anyway and Katsudon was laughing at them both. Yuri wasn't really in the mood to be reminded that their interest in somebody else could only ever be a joke, so he left to find Otabek.

He was standing in a corner next to a table that had a laptop and a bottle of beer on it. "Hey," he said. "I'm just fine-tuning your birthday party mix."

"Anything on there to help me forget I'm going to be alone forever?"

Because Otabek was the best, he didn't call Yuri pathetic, or ask what was wrong, or say that Yuri was eighteen and still had all the time in the world to find somebody. Instead he said, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Did you bring your bike?"

"No," Otabek said, "but we could run."

For about a second, Yuri considered it. He wished he could run away with Otabek. He wished he could make himself have feelings for Otabek. It would have been so much easier. "Nah," he said. "My grandpa flew all this way."

"Maybe you should go hang out with him, then."

"Yeah, I should," Yuri said, and then stuck around a little longer. When he did finally leave to go find his grandpa, the first song of the night started playing, something that opened with keyboard and bass guitar. It took a moment for Yuri to realize it was a rock metal remix of "All By Myself", but once he did, he flipped Otabek off and kept walking.

When he passed back through the other room, that shitty pervert Giacometti already had his shirt off and was dragging Katsudon into a dance. Victor was grinning and taking pictures on his phone, and he looked up and waved at Yuri while singing along.

Yuri scowled and kept moving. Grandpa, when Yuri found him, was at a table with Katsudon's father and a pile of sake bottles. They were talking to each other in simple English, something about family and possibly also alcohol.

"Yuratchka!" Grandpa said. "Sit down!"

Yuri sat, took up sake-pouring duty, and settled in.

"Eighteen!" Grandpa said. "You know, I was eighteen when I started properly courting your grandmother."

"Properly?"

Grandpa took a sip of his sake. "Yes. Hmm. Yuratchka, you must translate for me. My English is not good enough for this story." Once Yuri agreed, Grandpa continued, "I'd loved her for years by then, but remember, she was older than me and very beautiful. The most beautiful omega in the whole city! I was eighteen when I finally worked up the courage to take a plate of pirozshki to her house."

"And she accepted this courting gift?" Papa Katsuki asked.

Grandpa laughed his rough, booming laugh. "She asked me what had taken me so long. Then she made me stand there quietly while she ate one, and I watched her chew and swallow and eat one more, and yet one more, and then she told me I would bring her another plate the next week. We were married within the year."

It was a nice story, but Yuri had made pirozshki fresh for Victor and Katsudon right in their apartment. It had never done him any good.

"I tried to cook for Hiroko once," Papa Katsuki said. "She laughed in my face."

"Aaah, is Papa telling the bento story? I love this story!" Victor's hands were suddenly on Yuri's shoulders. He smelled lightly of alcohol, but only the way he always did, with the champagne notes of Katsudon's scent.

"Vityaaaa," Katsudon said, laughing, "you've heard that story a thousand times!"

"Because I love it! And Yurio hasn't heard it yet!"

"Yurio can hear it later. He needs to dance now, remember?"

Yuri was about to tell Katsudon that he definitely did not need to dance when he made the mistake of actually looking at him. Katsudon was flushed and there was a bead of sweat glistening at his temple. Yuri watched it slide down, like a fucking idiot. He wanted to lick it away. 

"Oh, right!" Victor's voice cut in, and when he asked, "You'll come and dance with us, won't you, Yurio?" Yuri was still too busy staring to think properly and nodded and doomed himself.

Katsudon wrapped a hand around Yuri's wrist to tug him out of his chair. Yuri's skin tingled where Katsudon was touching him. He wondered if Katsudon could feel Yuri's pulse racing under his fingers.

If he did, he didn't say anything about it, and soon Yuri was on the improvised dance floor, in between Victor and Yuuri. Giacometti was down to his underwear and Phichit Chulanont kept stuffing monopoly money into it, which still only partly explained why nobody seemed to care that Victor's hands were on Yuri's hips and Yuuri's arms were around Yuri's neck.

They were so close he could feel the heat of their bodies, and he was drowning in their scent. They always smelled so good to him, but it was stronger than ever now, making his mouth water and his teeth ache. It was their mating scent, he realized; their bodies were calling each other, and he just happened to be between them while it happened. He could almost pretend it was for him, and that if he pulled them closer, if he pressed right up against Yuuri, if he slid Victor's hand down between his legs, so they could feel how they were affecting him, they'd welcome it, and kiss him here where everyone could see.

"Happy Birthday," Yuuri said, lowering his lashes and smiling up at him, and Yuri felt Victor's breath on his neck when he bent his head to echo it in Yuri's ear.

Yuri thought he might shake out of his skin if he didn't do something to save himself, so he stepped out of their grasp and pointed at Katsudon with all of the bravado he could muster and said, "You know what I want for my birthday? A rematch! Dance off, now!"

Katsudon blinked at him, but then he said, "You're on," with the cocky grin on his face that Yuri could never make up his mind about whether he wanted to kiss or bite more, and the rest of the party was bearable, after that.

Sure, Victor and Katsudon were still gorgeous and smiling at him and not his. Sure, Katsudon was still the most enthralling dancer Yuri had ever seen, and Yuri's blood was buzzing in his veins the way it only ever did when he was competing with him. And sure, Victor was cheering shamelessly for them both, as if Yuri suddenly lived in some alternate reality where Victor could care for the both of them equally, and it was driving him a little bit insane. It was all still bearable: Yuri could bear it the way he could bear life with them in general, the way he hadn't been able to bear dancing between them, held close and feeling almost wanted.

Victor and Katsudon stayed surprisingly sober for the rest of the party, and it wasn't until the cake was eaten and the presents were opened (highlights: a mix on an actual CD from Otabek; a giant framed photo of himself from Phichit, which he would have found really stupid, because he wasn't a dumbass narcissist like JJ, except that it was the coolest picture anyone had ever taken of him, from his last exhibition; _custom tiger-print skates_ from Victor and Katsudon, for exhibitions and ice shows only, but _still;_ and something in a poster tube from the scary triplets that he was definitely not opening in front of Katsudon) and everyone had been sent to their rooms or their hotels and even the Katsukis had gone to bed that he found out why.

They were all standing in the former banquet room that was pretty much permanently Katsudon and Victor's room now, and Yuri had his hand on the door to the small storage room that was his place to sleep for the night. He'd been assigned Katsudon's former bedroom, but Giacometti and Phichit had both separately volunteered to stay in the storage room for undoubtedly perverted reasons, which-- fuck them. Yuri obviously hadn't been about to allow that.

"Um," Katsudon said. Yuri turned and saw that he was holding Victor's hand. By itself, that didn't mean anything, but Katsudon's mouth was set and his eyebrows were lowered. It was his determined face.

Had they figured out how he felt? Was he bothering them? Had he been acting creepy without knowing? Fucking fuck, were they about to _let him down easy?_

"Yuri Plisetsky," Victor said, "would you like to spend our next heat with us?"

Huh. 

Yuri bit the inside of his cheek, but Victor and Katsudon stayed in front of him. Not a dream, then, but maybe he'd heard incorrectly.

"Um," Katsudon said, turning redder and redder as he spoke, "to clarify, we're not just trying to gauge your interest. We're asking you to share our heat with us. If you want to. There would be sex. Together. So that's clear. If you want to."

For one stupid moment, Yuri thought that maybe he was getting everything he'd ever wanted. Then he remembered it was his birthday party and Victor and Yuuri were the most over-the-top people he'd ever met. They had figured out his feelings after all, and because they were _them_ and completely ridiculous, they were offering him this instead of telling him off. One more gift for his birthday.

It was both the best and cruelest present he'd ever received. If he were smart, he'd thank them and say no.

"Yes," he said instead, because he was pathetic and an idiot. It wasn't a chance he could let pass by, and maybe if he was good enough, if he performed well enough, they'd decide to-- but no. That was a stupid fantasy. He'd take this one time he'd been given, more than he'd ever thought he'd get, and try his best to be happy with it. "If you're serious: yes."

"Really?" Yuuri was smiling so brightly, like the time he'd declared Yuri's grandpa's katsudon pirozshki _vkusno_ in Moscow, the first time Yuri had given him something and he'd taken it, with snow falling all around them, glittering in the streetlights, and some lucky snowflakes landing and melting in Yuuri's hair. 

Victor's smile was a smaller, softer thing. For a moment, Yuri couldn't remember if he'd ever seen it before, but then he did: it was the smile Victor had worn when he'd skated that first Stammi Vicino duet with Yuuri. He didn't know what it meant, Victor smiling it now. He only knew that he had to do his best not to ruin it.

"Really," Yuri said.

*

When they got back to St. Petersburg, Victor and Katsudon were different. They hadn't exactly been hands-off before, but they were always touching him now-- small touches, at first, a hand on his shoulder or ruffling his hair, and then, after Yuri didn't bite their heads off for it, more. Victor passing by and stopping to brush a kiss on the top of Yuri's head. Katsudon hugging him. Victor, laughing, pulling him into an impromptu pair skate and lifting him. Katsudon smoothing Yuri's hair back into place afterwards. The both of them teaming up to put their shared lip balm on Yuri's mouth. 

Yuri went home every night with their scent all over him, and more nights than not, he went home to their apartment. If this was what they were like leading up to a heat, Yuri didn't know how he was supposed to survive the actual thing.

And then the day came when they skated up to him and Victor said, "Our heat is tomorrow."

"We'd like it if you slept over tonight," Katsudon said.

"I've been staying at your place anyway." Yuri shrugged and tried to look relaxed. He hadn't gone back to his own apartment once in the past week. Potya was at their place, along with all of her things. Potya had gotten so comfortable there she'd stopped hissing at Makkachin.

"Oh, no," Victor said, smiling a little too brightly. "We meant in our room."

Yuri didn't like when Victor smiled like that. He was about to agree just to get him to stop, but then Katsudon added, "It would make things easier in the morning, when the heat starts. More comfortable," and Yuri definitely wasn't saying no after that.

*

They put Victor in the middle. 

"Victor loves being cuddled," Katsudon explained. "I like it too, but not always?"

"I get it," Yuri said, and rolled onto his side to face the door. "This is fine. Good night."

"Wait," Katsudon said. "Before you go to sleep. We want. Um."

"We want a kiss!" Victor's eyes were probably sparkling. Yuri could hear it in his voice. "One each!"

Yuri took a breath, sat up, and turned to face them. "What, you need a good night kiss or something?"

"No," Katsudon said. He'd been looking down at his hands, but now he lifted his head. His eyes were warm, and they were shining. "It would be better if our first kiss happened outside of heat. Don't you think so?"

Yuri did not think so. They'd offered him one heat, not this-- not kisses at bedtime, not the sort of thing you did every day with a person you were making a life with. He didn't know how to say he didn't think he could handle it without cutting himself open for them, but he could yell at them and tell them it was a stupid idea and that they were stupid losers and get himself thrown out, and maybe that would be for the best. He just needed to make himself do it.

"Me first!" Victor said. He was already leaning forward, and his eyes were wide. He looked like a dog, if dogs were cute and not just annoying. He definitely seemed like he would be wagging his tail if he had a tail to wag. 

"Eh," Yuri said, narrowing his eyes. "Why?"

"I'm the oldest!" There was a slight whining quality to Victor's voice. Yuri hated himself for finding it in any way appealing. "And anyway, I saw you first!" 

Yuri snorted. "You asshole, are you saying you called dibs on kissing me?"

"Nooooooo," Victor said, extremely unconvincingly. Behind him, Katsudon was starting to look amused. Yuri raised an eyebrow at him and got a tiny twitch of a smile in response.

"Yeah, whatever," Yuri said, and then leaned in and reached across to grab Katsudon by the collar of his pajama shirt. He yanked Katsudon in and smashed their mouths together, and then pulled Yuuri's bottom lip between his teeth and finally bit down like he'd been desperate to for so long. Yuuri bit him back, and the kiss stayed like that, all teeth and hard pressure, until suddenly it wasn't-- Yuuri's tongue flicked out to soothe where he'd bitten, and then he was licking into Yuri's mouth and everything was slow, and wet, and soft. Yuri sank into it, and could have kept kissing Yuuri forever, except that Victor was clearing his throat.

Yuri opened his eyes and pulled far enough away to see Yuuri's smile, a little dazed but still smug, and then he looked at Victor, who was actually pouting, and remembered.

"What?" Yuri said. "You like surprises, don't you? Surprise."

Victor blinked at him, shocked, and then started laughing. It was a goofy, high-pitched giggle, and watching it felt like squeezing a fist around his own heart. Yuri had to lean in, then, and press a kiss to the corner of his laughing mouth. 

It only took Victor a moment to stop laughing and kiss back. Victor was a sweet kisser, open and pliant and letting Yuri take what he wanted, willing to follow Yuri's lead, at least at first. But then his hands came up to frame Yuri's face and he took control so smoothly Yuri didn't even think of fighting him. Yuri just let Victor guide him, and it felt so good to have Victor take care of everything that when he finally pulled away, Yuri had to stop himself from following.

"That was nice," Katsudon said, and flopped back onto his pillow. "Good night, Vitya. Good night, Yura."

Victor flopped onto Katsudon and snuggled in. "Good night, Yuuchan. Good night, Yura." He lifted his head long enough to open one eye at Yuri and say, "Feel free to spoon me if you want," before going back to using Katsudon as a pillow and a blanket and a bed all at once.

"Whatever," Yuri said. "Good night, I guess." He stared at the ceiling and listened to their breathing even out and tried not to think about the fact that there was enough light in the room that he could push himself up on his elbow and watch them sleep.

If he had any sense of self-preservation at all, he'd get out of this bed that was soft and warm and smelled so much like them they'd barely needed to add anything to turn it into a nest, and he'd go back to his own apartment.

He wouldn't think about how he was lying in the same bed as Katsudon, as _Yuuri_ , who smiled at him and pushed him, who shared his name and was the only person Yuri ever really wanted for a rival, who Yuri always wanted to skate with and against, who Yuri wanted to stay on the ice with forever. Yuuri who was beautiful, who was brave, who had made himself somehow necessary to Yuri's life. Yuri couldn't lose him. He couldn't.

He wouldn't think about Victor, either, who was silly and who was brilliant and who was the kindest person Yuri knew. Victor, who Yuri had once been so stupid to think of as unlikeable, when the Victor who Yuri had found boring, who had emptied himself out for skating, was the only reason Yuri could be who he was. Yuri had thought he could show Victor how to win without losing himself, but that was only possible because Victor had gone first. Yuri only had room to be Russia's wild son because Victor was already there, her perfect prince, and Yuri understood now that it was heavy, the burden that Victor had been made to carry, and Yuri--

Yuri loved him for it. He loved them both.

He'd been an idiot. It wasn't a crush. They were both so much a part of who he was that he couldn't define himself properly without them. There was no Yuri Plisetsky without Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki. What did you call people like that, when they were also so beautiful that sometimes he thought he might die of wanting them, when they were the most amazing people he had ever met and had opened up so much of their lives to him? Of course he was in love with them.

He was in love with them, and he was going to be completely destroyed when it was over and they kicked him out.

If he had any sense of self-preservation at all, he'd leave now.

He didn't. There was enough light in the room. He pushed himself up on his elbow and watched them sleep.

*

Yuri woke up to the best thing he'd ever smelled in his life and the feeling of someone kissing his neck.

"Mmmm." It was Victor's voice, close to his ear, which meant it was Victor kissing him. "Yura, you smell so good."

Yuri opened his eyes, and yes, there was Victor, the naked expanse of his back and-- oh. Victor was just naked in general. _"I_ smell good? _You_ smell amazing." Yuri thought he might actually be getting dizzy off of it. He felt almost drunk.

"No, you don't understand," Victor said. He was licking at Yuri's scent gland now. "You smell strong. Like you could--"

"Less talking, more fucking me," Yuuri said from Yuri's other side-- when had he gotten to the center of the bed?-- and Yuri looked over and saw the golden naked vision of him, with his legs spread and three fingers fucking himself and slick dripping down his wrist, and something inside of Yuri screamed _take him mate him now now now!_

He pushed it away and tried to clear his head and asked, "Is he always like this?"

"Yes!" Victor was smiling like Yuuri being shameless and demanding in bed was one of the best things that could happen to a person. "Isn't it great?"

"Come _on,"_ Yuuri said, and spread his legs wider. Yuri wanted to be between them more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life, even more than he wanted to skate against him and win another gold medal, which a distant corner of his mind was finding disturbing.

And there was Victor to think of, which somehow made his head a little clearer. "What about you? Why aren't you like that?"

"Oh, I'm not in heat quite yet," Victor said, still smiling and practically bouncing in place. "Yuuri always starts a little before and finishes a little bit after I do. It's his stamina, I think? You should probably fuck him now. Unless you want me to handle this first one while you watch?"

 _"No,"_ Yuri said, surprising himself with how forcefully it came out. "I'll do it." He was here in their nest, where they'd invited him, where it smelled so strongly of them and a little like him-- more like him than he'd expected, like they'd somehow been sneaking his scent into their bed without him knowing. Still not enough, but he'd fix that-- and he was going to take care of them.

He grabbed Yuuri by the hip to coax him onto his stomach and pushed his sleep pants and underwear down just enough to get his dick free. There was no time for anything else. He needed to get inside Yuuri now-- 

Yuuri was refusing to roll over. "No," he said, "like this," and wrapped his legs around Yuri and pulled him in.

It was wet and so hot inside. It felt like Yuri was burning up, and it was so hard to think. He'd wanted to take his time, to make sure he remembered, but he couldn't slow down, and there was no room in his mind for anything but this: Yuuri, so tight around his cock; the pleased sounds Yuuri made and the scent he was letting off, an omega in heat being properly fucked; Yuuri's voice telling him how to move and his nails down Yuri's back when he did it right; Yuuri's thighs tensing, his legs holding Yuri snug against him; Yuuri coming and someone's satisfied growling and Yuuri getting tighter and tighter as--

"Alpha," Yuuri moaned, and _oh, fuck,_ that pressure wasn't Yuuri getting tighter at all. It was Yuri knotting.

"Oh, fuck," Yuri said, shoving in deeper. He was an alpha, and he was knotting an omega, knotting _Yuuri_ , and he wanted, he _wanted--_

"Alpha, oh, come in me, come in me, please. Come in me and bite me." Yuuri's eyes opened, and they looked feverish. " _Yuri, please."_

Yuuri was arching his spine, tilting his head back and displaying his neck in a beautiful line. He already had Victor's bond scar on one side, but the other was a golden stretch of unmarked skin and his scent was calling and Yuri's gums itched with how badly he wanted to sink his teeth in.

"Do it," Victor said, so close, like he'd leaned in to see better. "He really wants it."

"I-- but--" Yuri couldn't remember why he was holding himself back.

"He wants it," Victor said again. "We both do."

Yuri bit down. Yuuri's blood was in his mouth, and he came, and came, and came.

It took a while for the knot to go down. Yuri thought he felt Victor's hands on them, that Victor alternated kissing them the entire time, but Yuri couldn't be sure. Things were hazy, until he pulled out, and then Yuri had one brief moment of clarity, just long enough to realize Victor had somehow gotten rid of his clothing, before Yuuri rolled over onto his front and all Yuri could focus on was his own come, so much of it, dripping out of Yuuri's hole and down his thighs.

It was suddenly important that Yuri keep the rest from leaking out. He reached out a hand to do that, to push his come back inside, where it needed to be, but Yuuri grabbed his wrist and stopped him before he could.

"You can fill me up again later," Yuuri said, looking over his shoulder at Yuri, and the dark sweep of his eyelashes made Yuri want later to be now. "Vitya needs you first." 

Yuri turned to see, and sure enough, Victor's eyes were bright and his face was flushed with heat. When he noticed Yuri looking, he sighed happily and went to his hands and knees, and then lowered his head and lifted his ass and presented. Victor's skin was pink everywhere, and his body made a beautiful curve from the sweat-damp silver of his hair to the perfect mounds of his ass cheeks, where his thighs were parted wide enough that Yuri could see his hole, a deep dusky rose color, open and shining with slick.

He was immediately hard again.

"Vitya likes being fucked in that position during heats," Yuuri said. He was still lying on his stomach, but he'd reached out to pet Victor's hair. "I think he heard once that it was better for conceiving."

"He-- what?" Suddenly Yuri was picturing it-- knotting him, _breeding_ him, filling him up with so much come that it _took,_ watching Victor swell month by month with the evidence of what they'd done together.

"When he's like this, all he wants is to get knocked up." Yuuri's hand was gentle as he brushed hair out of Victor's eyes and then trailed his fingers down Victor's cheek to his lips, and Yuri watched as Victor moaned and took Yuuri's fingers into his mouth. "Isn't that right, Vitya?"

Victor let out a sound that could only be described as a whine, and there was no reason to wait any longer. Yuri put one hand on his hip, lined himself up, and pushed in.

"Oh, yes," Victor gasped, "more." Yuri gave it to him.

"We're both on birth control now, obviously," Yuuri said, "but in a year or so, maybe Victor can stop taking his, and you and I can try our best to give him a baby."

Maybe that was just Yuuri's idea of dirty talk, but maybe he meant it; maybe one day they'd invite Yuri back to--

Yuri groaned and covered Victor's body with his own and licked over the scent gland on the unmarked side of Victor's neck. 

"Do it," Victor said, rocking his hips back to meet Yuri's thrusts. "I want you to bite me when you knot me. Claim me and fuck a baby into me."

Yuri was close; he fucked into Victor harder, faster. "Yeah," he said, "I'll give you what you want. You're gonna look so fucking good pregnant. I'm gonna mark you so everyone will know I'm the one who fucked Victor Nikiforov so well he got knocked up."

Victor whined again, high and desperate, and Yuri knew what the pressure at the base of his cock meant this time. He set his teeth into Victor's skin as the knot tied them together, and felt the rush of slick as Victor came while Yuri filled him up.

Victor let out a satisfied sigh as Yuri rolled them onto their sides to wait the tie out. Yuri was still coming, pulse after pulse into Victor's waiting channel. "Ohhhh, I can feel that," Victor said. "Good alpha. You're breeding me so well."

Yuri heard himself growling again and bit down a little harder.

"Oh, wow," Victor said after Yuri pulled out, "look how much our Yura came inside me!" He was wiping his fingers through the mess leaking between his thighs. "Maybe I'll get pregnant after all!"

"It won't work if you don't keep it in," Yuri grumbled.

Even though he wasn't doing it out loud or at all visibly, Yuri was still sure Yuuri was laughing at him. "Don't worry, alpha," he said. "Next round you can knot him again while I fuck you. Does that sound good?"

Yuri nodded so fast he felt dizzy.

*

Afterwards, once Victor's heat and then Yuuri's were finally finished and the sheets were completely ruined, and they were all lying in a pile of tangled limbs and smeared bodily fluids, Yuri wondered how long it would be until they sent him away to the guest room. He hoped they'd let him rest a bit first. He'd never felt more exhausted in his life.

Yuuri made a discontented sound and poked at Yuri until Yuri resumed stroking his hair-- so rude and demanding, the rudest and most demanding omega in the world, Yuri wished he could keep him forever-- and Yuri did, but he was tired and a little clumsy, and his hand strayed to the fresh mark on Yuuri's neck, and Yuuri hissed and Yuri realized how badly he'd fucked up.

"Oh, no," he said. "Oh, fuck. I bit you. I bit both of you. Fuck! I'm sorry. Fuck. I'm a dumbass alpha and I fucking bit you and people will notice and I'm so fucking sorry."

Yuri felt them shifting and wanted to turn his head away, but he forced himself to look. His heart was beating wildly, and it felt like he might be dying, but he was the one who had ruined everything, and he deserved the expressions on their faces.

Yuuri's eyes were wide with alarm. Victor, beside him, looked horrified.

"Yura," Victor said, his voice shaking, "don't tell me you think we wanted to _hide_ you? God, do you think we don't want people to _know?"_

"Of _course_ you don't want people to know! This was just a birthday present, because you're both too fucking nice to me, and now because I'm a stupid alpha with stupid feelings, people will see, and they'll smell me on you, and they'll think-- they'll think that you--"

 _"Birthday present?"_ Now Yuuri looked horrified too. "Is that what you thought this was?"

"Well, yeah." Yuri scowled. "It's not like you actually want me."

Victor made a strangled shrieking noise. "Oh my god," he said. "Oh my god! Yura, you think we don't _want_ you? We've been scent-marking you for _months!_ Whenever you get all territorial over us at events, _we've been letting you!"_

"My mother told me she gave you the welcome-to-the-family talk!" Yuuri looked close to ripping out his own hair, or maybe Yuri's. "She said it went well!"

Yuri sat up and clenched his fists. "How was I supposed to know that's what any of that was, huh? Neither of you assholes ever said anything!"

"I can't believe you thought this was a _birthday present,"_ Yuuri said, reaching out and then stopping before he touched Yuri and gathering a corner of the sheet into his lap instead. "Vitya, maybe we should have done like you said and asked him while standing naked in the onsen?"

"Teddy bear, I don't think that would have actually made it any clearer--"

Yuri jumped out of the bed, so he could whirl around and point at them with all the force this stupidity deserved. "Here's an idea! Maybe you shouldn't have asked me _at my birthday party!"_

"Yura, we wanted to wait until you turned eighteen," Victor said gently. "And then we didn't want to distract from Worlds, or from your birthday party. Maybe we should have waited a little longer, but we were excited."

Yuri sat back down. "If this wasn't supposed to be a present--"

"It wasn't. It really wasn't," Yuuri interrupted.

Yuri glared. "--then what was it supposed to be? What did you mean it as?" 

"I suppose," Victor said slowly, "I suppose we were trying to ask you if--" Yuri watched as he clasped his hands together. "If you would be ours."

"Oh." Yuri tried to imagine how it would have gone, if they'd been clearer that night, if he'd understood. Maybe he would have climbed into that giant bed with them instead of closing himself up in that tiny storage room. He would have woken up with them, rested and warm, and traded sleepy kisses, and kissed again over breakfast, and he could have told Giacometti to keep his pervert eyes to himself. "If I'd known that was what you were asking, I'd have said yes."

"And now?" It was Yuuri asking, looking up from the tangle of sheets in his lap.

They'd said they wanted him. If he looked at his memories a little bit sideways, he could almost see it. He could almost believe them, except--

"If you want me," he said, not quite able to meet their eyes, "if I'm yours, then why-- after I bit you, why didn't you claim me back?"

"You didn't ask us to!" Now Victor was the one who looked indignant.

Now Yuuri was the one who crawled across the empty space between them and reached out, finally, to take Yuri's hand. "Yura, did you want us to? We can now, if you still want, but this is new, or. It is, if you still want to be with us?"

Yuri snorted. "I want to be with you so badly I was willing to take whatever you gave me, even if it was a one-time sex thing as a birthday present."

"I _still_ cannot _believe--"_

"Bunny," Victor said. "Focus?"

"Right. Yura, this is new, and we didn't know if you wanted to be walking around with our marks on you yet. We thought you might want to wait."

"You thought I'd want to wait." Something inside of him hated not being marked as theirs, but they'd let him bite them, and that helped, and the idea of waiting to do it, until the time was right, _meaningful--_ "Until when?"

"Until our next heat, at least," Victor said, taking Yuri's free hand, "or your rut, maybe, or-- oh! Do you want to have a bonding ceremony?"

Bonding ceremonies were old-fashioned, and a lot of the time they were annoyingly alpha-patriarchal. Yuri had never thought he'd wanted one before, but now he found that he liked the idea of it: seeing them in formal bonding attire, renewing his claim on Victor and Yuuri in front of everybody who mattered to them, having them claim him back. "Yes. The bonding ceremony. I want that." His grandpa would like it. Mila and Georgi would probably both cry.

"Okay!" Victor raised both his hands in the air, along with the one of Yuri's he was holding. "Let's have a bonding ceremony!"

Yuuri flopped over into Yuri's lap. "Can we plan it later? I'm tired."

 _"You're_ tired? Fuck you, _I'm_ tired."

"Hey," Yuuri complained, "we're officially in love now, you're supposed to be nice to me."

"Ha! That's a stupid rule. I never agreed to that. And I don't remember saying I loved you, either. Victor, do you remember me saying that?"

"Leave me out of this. I'm over here, planning our bonding ceremony all by myself," Victor said, lying down and demonstrably planning nothing.

Yuuri started poking him again.

"Ugh, fine, I love you," Yuri said. "I don't know why. You're annoying as hell."

"We love you too, Yura," Victor said, and tugged until Yuri was lying down, apparently so he could use Yuri's shoulder as a pillow. Yuuri sighed and moved up the bed and rested his head on Yuri's other shoulder. 

"Is this mortifying relationship conversation finally over?" Yuri tried to sound grumpy, but it was difficult, now that they loved him, and were both draped over him, and he was sleepy and warm. "Can we rest now?"

Victor smiled, and Yuri felt it, and could hear it in his voice. "I don't know. I've had worse relationship conversations. At least nobody's crying?"

"Oh, no." There was genuine distress in Yuuri's voice. "We might be the three worst people at dealing with crying in the entire world."

Yuri patted whatever bit of Yuuri he could reach with Yuuri's head pinning his shoulder and upper arm down. It turned out to be his ass. Yuri gave it a squeeze, because he could, and heard Yuuri scoff against his shoulder. "Nobody's crying, stupid Katsudon," he said. "Worry about that later. Sleep now."

Yuri closed his eyes, and everything was warm, and quiet, and smelled like sex and them.

"Birthday present," Yuuri grumbled, right as Yuri was about to drift off. "If this was supposed to be your birthday present, what the hell were those custom tiger-print skates?"

*

Things weren't actually all that different, now that they were together and Victor and Yuuri were wearing his marks. He still didn't want to hold hands everywhere, or hug all the time. He definitely didn't want Victor kissing his skates. It made him wonder how much of what he'd thought of as them excluding him had just been them respecting his boundaries. He looked at Yuuri, who was smiling at them both, who held himself apart, still, from everybody but them, and realized the boundaries thing probably explained all of it.

Yuri reached out and grabbed Yuuri's hand, and they skated around Victor, who was watching them with clear delight.

They were in Hasetsu for another season of Victor's ice show, but they'd come ahead of everybody else to spend time with the Katsukis and to enjoy the onsen and to do this: skate together, just the three of them, with the rink all to themselves.

 _"Tigryenok,_ have you given any thought to your new free program yet?" Victor asked, putting a finger against his lips and smiling.

Yuri knew what that meant. "What are you plotting?"

"I hope you haven't picked out music yet," Yuuri said, and let go of Yuri's hand to do a twizzle before announcing, "We're commissioning a piece for you!" 

Yuri wasn't sure if the needless showiness meant Yuuri had picked up awful habits from Victor or if he had always been like this, deep down. Either option meant terrible things for Yuri's future, and he couldn't even bring himself to be upset about it.

"We know it bothered you that you couldn't beat Yuuri's free skate that first season," Victor said, "but it's because Yuri on Ice was _Yuuri's._ Nobody else in the world could have skated to that song but him. It wasn't really a fair comparison. This year it will be!"

It was sweet of them, putting his loss down to something as simple as his music not being his own. Sweet, but stupid.

"Yeah, counterpoint," Yuri said, "everything JJ does ever."

"I disagree," Victor said airily, finally dropping the pretense of forgetting him. "I think I could do an amazing Theme of King JJ skate. Maybe my final exhibition?"

"Victor, _no,"_ Yuuri said, but Yuri caught the twitch at the corner of his mouth. 

"Victor, _yes!"_ Yuri didn't even try to keep the grin off his face.

Victor laughed gleefully and skated off humming the song. He did a quad toe loop at one end of the rink, and then skated to the other side and did a quad flip, humming the entire time. "I look in the mirror the king looks back at me," he sang, and then kept skating back and forth just doing quads.

"There's no need to be so mean to him," Yuuri said. "He's from Canada and he was a virgin forever and I'm pretty sure his best friends are his parents."

Yuri sat down on the ice, he was cackling so hard.

When he looked up again, Yuuri had joined Victor in his joke of a program. Yuri watched as they landed side-by-side quad salchows, clean and perfect.

"Holy shit," he said as he realized. "I'm a dumbass. Oi, Katsudon! Why didn't you fucking say the crazy salchow program is about me?"

Yuuri laughed and took off into another quad salchow, just because he could and because Yuri was watching him.

*

When Yuri felt his next rut coming around, he took a picture of Yuuri and Victor asleep in the morning sunlight, sharing a leopard-print pillow. He posted it to instagram, knowing they wouldn't mind, since he'd somehow ended up with a pair of exhibitionist assholes. He hashtagged it gloatingly, _#gorgeous_ and _#mine,_ and he texted Otabek _hahahaha looks like no workout videos for me._ He got a thumbs up emoji in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Lack of underage tag: No sexual touching happens between Victor, Yuuri, and Yuri before Yuri turns eighteen. However, accidental voyeurism (specifically, Yuri walking in on Victor and Yuuri having sex) does happen before Yuri is eighteen, and there's a brief mention of Yuri masturbating at fifteen. Yuuri and Victor do develop feelings for Yuri before he's eighteen, and flirt with him and start lightly scent-marking him (though he doesn't notice that's what they're doing, since he's busy angsting about his feelings being unrequited).


End file.
